Reunions & Retribution
by Demonlord325
Summary: Old friends reunite,Old enemy's appear, and Wounds of the past are reopened. I have decided that i will continue this fic after i re-wright it all. Please R&R.
1. Reunions of a different kind

Chapter 1  
Authors note: Ok this is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me in the reviews.

Seven years after the war in the north, we find the sole survivors traveling south, in search of Isley and Priscilla, or in Clare's case; Raki also.

The warrior's come to a stop on the edge of a cliff, looking over a lush forest several kilometers wide, surrounded by mountains.

"Tabitha, how is it?" asked Miria.

_'This looks bad.' _"Miria, there appears to be a weak warrior fighting several awaken beings a half kilometer southwest of the lake, in a clearing."

"How strong are the awaken ones?"

"Two appear to be about average strength, but the third is more powerful than the other two."

"What!?!" said Helen. "Miria, we have to help her!"

"Helen, go with Tabitha and take out the weak one on the left. Deneve and Cynthia, go and take the weak one on the right. Clare and Uma, your with me, we are taking the strong one. Go" And with that the three teams scattered to there locations.

However they were not prepared for what they were about to see. By the time they got there, the three awakened beings were dead. And, standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by dead awakened ones, was a cloaked figure, wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over it's head so you couldn't see it's face. And in one hand was a long sword covered in purple blood.

It must have noticed the small party,(even though they were still hidden behind the tree's) because the figure looked straight ahead were Miria was hiding.

Yet when the figure spoke, it wasn't the voice of a women, but a man!

"Did you come to watch the show? Though, if that was your reason, you're a bit late, if that _is_ what you wanted."

_'That voice...' _Clare's thoughts were interrupted when Miria stepped into the clearing and spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked in an authoretic voice.

"My my, aren't you bossy?"

At Miria's somewhat annoyed/angry look, he spoke again.

"I will not tell you my name, but, if it's a face that you want, will lowering my hood suffice?"

At Miria's hesitant nod, he lowered his hood to reveal short silvery blond hair, and silver eyes. When the other warriors saw this, they slowly made their way into the clearing. Suddenly realization hit Clare. She knew who he was.

"Raki?"

At that name, Miria studied him closer. Helen was taken aback. Deneve just stood there. All the while Tabitha, Cynthia, and Uma let out audible gasps.

Then there was silence. Not even the wind blew. After several minutes of silence...

"Clare?"

To Be Continued...

Authors note: Please R&R. I would like to know if I should continue this or trash it. I would also take your opinions for future chapters if you have any...


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2

"Raki?"

"Clare?"

Without a second thought (hell, there wasn't even a first) Clare launched herself at him. He just stood there as she cried in his arms, repeating what sounded like 'I found you…. I finally found you'.

Raki could go months without food or water. Hell, he could even fight the fiercest creatures on earth! But, like most men, when it came to women, he was completely clueless.

Helen was smiling at hi discomfort. When Clare slowly pulled away from Raki, another thing came to her mind.

"HOW COULD YOU BECOME A HALF-YOMA WARRIOR?"

Raki was VARY confused at the moment. One minute Clare is crying, and the next, she's yelling…

"It's not my fault." Raki replied weakly.

"Who did this to you? Was it the Organization?" Demanded Clare.

"No," he replied looking at the ground. "It was Isley."

The women closest to him moved back near Miria in fear.

"_Of course! It was Isley!" _Clare's thought's continued, but got more insulting as time went by. She was ripped from her thoughts several minutes later when Raki spoke again.

" I will explain it all later. Or at least, all that I remember. But first, can I get something to eat? It's been about a week since I had anything, and I'm getting a little hungry."

At Miria's curt nod, the small group of warriors followed Raki silently through the forest, to the base of a small mountain.

About an hour later the small group was sitting inside a hand-made cave, that would be hard to find unless someone was actively searching for it. (well it wasn't a cave as much as a hidden house carved out of stone, under a mountain.)

Helen finally gave into the silence.

"So why are you here Raki?"

"I'm hiding from the Organization and Priscilla."

"I can understand why your hiding from the Organization, but why Priscilla?" Asked Miria for the first time in awhile.

"Well Miria, I kind of pissed her off, BIG TIME."

As he said that Helen broke out a huge grin.

"So wat'ca do to piss her off so bad, hot shot?" Asked Helen.

Raki raised a brow at Helen's nickname for him, but didn't say any thing.

"Do you want the long version or the short?"

"Long."

"Well, about five years ago, Isley, Priscilla, and I were on our way south. Priscilla had gotten hungry, so we stopped to take a break. After Priscilla left, Isley and I had gotten into an argument. Since Priscilla wasn't there to keep us in line, it quickly turned into a fight. And when Isley get's into fights, it's a fight for your life."

Raki stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling, as if recalling event's, before continuing.

"The reason why Priscilla is pissed and trying to kill me is, when she came back after feeding, she saw the dead body of Isley."

Helen jumped to her feet and started yelling.

'WHAT!?! HOW COULD YOU KILL ISLEY OF THE NORTH!?! HE'S THE STRONGEST ABYSSAL ONE THERE IS!"

"Actually, Isley is the second strongest Abyssal one, though only to Priscilla." Stated Raki. "That's why I got the hell away from there as fast as I could."

Silence reigned through the cave for nearly an hour, while the facts sunk into the women's heads. When Clare spoke, Raki was thankful that her question didn't have to do with Isley's death.

"How did you become a warrior Raki?"

"Once more do you want the long or the short version?"

"Long."

So Raki lunched into another story about how he became a warrior.

"Well… seven years ago when Clare and I parted," he paused to spare a glance at Clare. "I was captured by slavers and shipped to the north. I was in the prison for three or four days after the place was attacked and destroyed."

Raki once again looked up at the ceiling, as if recalling event's, before continuing.

"That's where I meet Priscilla. She had some weird attraction to me, for some reason. She took me to a cabin awhile away from the destroyed village, where I meet Isley. Several day's after I meet the two I found out what they were. When Isley and Priscilla went out to feed, I was left at the cabin alone. That's when Rigard came. He figured I would be better dead. Luckily, Isley and Priscilla got back in time to save me. When they got back and could see blood everywhere, they started looking for me. If Isley hadn't stopped Priscilla, she would have killed Rigard. Isley through him out of the cabin and told him to take the force and invade Pieta."

There were several looks of horror throughout the group. But Raki continued after another pause.

"I was suffering from fatal wounds and blood loss. If Priscilla wouldn't have told Isley to save me I would be dead right now. He immediately started peeling flesh off of his and Priscilla's body to fill in my missing flesh. Then he cut the palm of both hands and covered my remaining wounds with his own blood. It hurt like hell, but my body immediately healed."

There was once more silence in the cave. Until Miria spoke.

"But how have you not awakened? It's common knowledge that male warriors awaken almost immediately."

"And that is what happed. I have already awakened." stated Raki.

There were several looks of horror in the group, and Helen grabbed her sword.

"I guess I need to explain that too?"

Miria nodded.

"Well, after Isley's death, I ran south. That's where I meet Galatea. She somehow managed to suppress the power and turn me back to a warrior."

"You know where Galatea is?" asked Clare.

"Yes. If you want her, I hear that she is hiding in one of the places we went to on our travels."

"Where is she?" Clare asked flatly.

"I'm sorry Clare, I promised her that I would not let anyone know where she is unless I am with them."

"Then your coming with us." Stated Clare with a tone of finality.

Helen broke out an evil grin, while Uma, Tabitha, and Cynthia started blushing. Miria and Deneve didn't really seam to care. Miria spoke up before they could get anymore off track.

"You may have turned back from being an awakened, but don't you run the chance of awakening again?"

"Of course. I have the same chance as you, well maybe a little less." Raki shrugged when he thought about that.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miria. "Don't you feel sexual pleasure by releasing your yoki?"

"No. I did. But not now. Whatever Galatea did to turn me back, it made it painful to release yoki. So I try not to use my yoki. That's why if you judge me by the amount of yoki you sense from me I seem like a weak warrior." Raki replied with one of his infamous shrugs.

Miria was nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired. There are about ten empty rooms that you can use down that hallway. Good-night."

With all said and done, Raki walked to the first door on the right, shutting it behind him. The small group of women sat around the fire for an hour, deep in thought, before they dispersed to individual rooms.

To be continued…..

Author's notes: Ok this is a longer chapter than the last. I have the next three chapters written down; I just need to type them up. Please R&R.


	3. Time

Chapter 3

The Group had decided to stay with Raki before they all departed. Raki was excited to travel with the women. (After all what man wouldn't want to travel with seven beautiful women? And it's a hell of a lot better than being alone!) The group relaxed, swam in the lake, and learned new moves from Raki. Raki would disappear early in the morning and come home around noon. Helen, Clare, and Tabitha tried to follow him several times but by the time they got out of the cave, they could never follow him, or find a trail. That was all of the excitement the women got until Raki invited them to follow him about a week later.

The women found it strange that he hadn't left before they woke up. Raki had waited until everyone was awake and around the fire until talking.

"If anyone want's to have a little fun, your welcome to join me. I'll be leaving in 20 minutes."

"What kind of fun?" Helen asked with a raised brow.

"Not what your thinking, Helen. There are about five awakened beings in the forest that needs to be dispatched. They have been feeding in one of the villages at the base of the other side of the mountain. From what my 'friends' tell me they have killed about 34 people in the last week. I'm planning on killing all of them today, even if none of you help me."

Miria was now looking at Raki in acceptance. Miria quickly accepted his offer. Soon after Clare, Helen, and Deneve joined the two.

The small hunting party had been walking silently for the last hour. They soon arrived at a large, dark cave. Raki motioned to the cave and mouthed the words 'In here'. the group spread out at the opening of the cave. When Raki waved his hand, the group charged into the cave. Within three minutes they had slaughtered the awakened beings.

Clare and Helen had received minor cuts and busies. But other than that, the group was unharmed.

"Anyone up for a swim…. Or a bath?" asked Raki.

The other three warriors quickly agreed.

Another week quickly went by. Raki was still training the women. And all of them were getting faster and stronger than when Miria was training them. Much to their surprise.

One evening, Clare was finally able to get some time alone with Raki. After Clare closed the door to the room, she quickly flung herself into Raki's arms. They stood there holding each other, taking in the simple comfort that they had been denied for seven years. After several minutes of silence, Raki spoke.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you, all of these years."

"I missed you too, Raki."

There were several minutes of comfortable silence, before Raki forced up the courage to speak.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Clare slowly pushed Raki away a little to look into his silver eyes. Eye's filled with love for her. Clare wrapped her arms around his strong neck, pulled herself up, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. After several minutes, the two broke apart.

"I love you too, Raki."

Clare then started to slowly pull him over to the bed, for what Raki will remember as the most memorable night of his life.

To be continued…….

Authors notes: ok this was a vary short chapter, if you could call it that. The next chapter will be a lot longer and will be up soon. Until then please R&R.


End file.
